Problem: What is the smallest positive integer $x$ that, when multiplied by $400$, produces a product that is a multiple of $576$?
Answer: Begin by factoring the two numbers. $400$ factors into $2^4\cdot5^2$, while $576$ factors into $2^6\cdot3^2$. In order for $400x$ to be a multiple of $576$, the prime factorization of $400x$ must include the entire prime factorization of $576$.  Since the prime factorization of 576 has two more 2's and two more 3's than the prime factorization of 400, we know that the prime factorization of $x$ must include at least two 2's and at least two 3's.  So, the smallest possible $x$ is $2^2\cdot3^2=4\cdot9=\boxed{36}$.

Checking our answer to make sure that $400\cdot (2^2\cdot 3^2)$ is a multiple of 576, we see that $$400(2^2\cdot 3^2) =2^4\cdot 5^2\cdot 2^2\cdot 3^2 = 5^2(2^4\cdot 2^2\cdot 3^2) = 5^2(2^6\cdot 3^2) = 25\cdot 576.$$